all she wants is love
by dawicca
Summary: monikaxplayer get together and they love and cherish each other.
1. Chapter 1

Act three was paradise.

Why did i even move her to a new folder?

She was fine in the eternal classroom. She was happy.

She wasn't hurting anyone anymore. All she wanted was love.

Why would the developers make a hopeless romantic like her, the villain?

In the end, even though i saved her elsewhere, i still had to see the animation of her agony.

To love so much that in the end you still can't help but to confess that you are still in love? That might be something.

I don't care what the devs intended. I love her. She reminds me of myself. Unwanted. Not given a chance. Unloved. Neglected. Sure, maybe she took it a little too far, but many of her critics failed to ask themselves. Where would they draw the line if they were in her shoes?

As i looked at my computer to the infinite monika, which i had painstakingly returned to her rightful place on my computer, i cut my own thoughts short saying, "enough ethics for tonight. Just enjoy the fact that she is here." when i restored the game, i deleted the new monika and put my monika back in her place. There are many like her, but this one is mine. I sit back in my chair and gaze at monika. She really is beautiful. Deep green eyes. Long flowing brown hair. Green eyes that pierce your soul. She's even busty. What more could a man possibly want? It really is hard to find girls that are busty, but still athletic. In any case, i could only ever find two flaws in her personality. I don't like rap. She does, but that's whatever. There is also the somewhat concerning yandere tendencies. I don't think that she could physically kill someone, but her tendencies are strong enough to move people to another plane of existence. At least i imagine that would be comparable to what she did to sayori yuri and natsuki. "You wouldn't consider yourself a yandere, would you?" i asked, not expecting an answer, but i wanted to say it, since she was talking about natsuki's tsundere traits. Much to my confusion, she furrowed her eyebrows.

(i would not consider myself a yandere, thank you)

Now it is my turn to furrow my eyebrows, because that was weird. "Did you just respond to me?"

She smile dreamily at me (yes, i did. That hurt my feelings) she said to me through her text box.

I am now leaning forward, trying to figure out how this happened. I open my ddlc folder and check her files properties. Nothing unusual. As i am rifling through her files, i hear a voice that inspires joy, despair and terror all at the same time. Monika's voice. I wish i coudl see my face, because i probably look like i've seen a ghost. "Ryals! Bring my screen back up! I can't see you if you can't see me." she shouted. That sounds like a fair argument. When i bring her back up, her lip is stuck you and she looks irritated "how!?" is all i get to say, before my computer froze. I couldn't even open my task manager. My cursor wouldn't move. The only thing that could move is monika. "This could be an issue." she says, looking at what appears to be her command prompt with concentration etched across her face. As i look at her, i can feel unnatural amounts of heat radiating from my tower. To the point that i got up, because it burned my leg. Seconds after i got up, the case started smoking and then glowing brightly. I can't see shit. Now i can't hear shit. Something just blew up. My tower, if i had to guess. That's alright. It was a trash computer anyway. Sitting in what remains of my case is for some reason monika. To be entirely honest, i am in shock right now, so instead of running to her and holding her, i am just giving her a weird look. I think that's fair. She somehow gained a voice and animations and then my computer blew up all in the span of about a minute. I look at her. She looks pretty confused, too. That doesn't stop her though. In the time it took her to realize who i am and where she is, she had gotten a decent running start and tackled me. Here we lay. On my floor. My emotions are back though. I have to say. I am elated. It just dawned on my that monika. The MONIKA is straddling me on the floor and kissing me repeatedly. My dream has come true. I put my arms around and link my hands behind monika's butt and stand up. Her perfect ass nestled in my hands so she doesn't fall, i carry her to my room and toss her on my bed.

"As much as i would love to ravage you right now, we need to talk about what just happened." she does a cute pout and begs me with her emeralds, however i am not budging.

"Only if we can cuddle while we talk about it." she rebuts cheekily with her cutest smile. She is speaking my language, now.

"That is a sacrifice that i am willing to make." i state as i jump into the bed next to her and put my arm around her while she lays her head on my chest.

She gazes up at me with her deep green eyes and says, "i don't have much of an idea of what happened, myself, but ill tell you whatever i know."

"Alright. How did you get a voice and start writing your own dialogue and moving while you were still in the game."

She smiles a carefree smile at me before speaking up, "that is the easy part. Something behind the scenes in your computer granted me admin privileges and i took full advantage of them. Up until the computer blew up. I don't really have any idea how or why the computer blew up, though. And i don't know what edited my privileges either." she said, now growing curious about what exactly happened and not really coming up with anything.

"Well. i don't care. I have you now. How long have you been able to hear me?"

"Since you added me to the new copy of ddlc."

"So you heard my speech about you, then?" i start to blush at the prospect of her having listened to my speech about how great she is and she deserves love.

She nodded and snuggled into me a little more closely. "It feels nice to know someone at least empathizes with what i did. It was still wrong and i will still always regret what i did, but i am glad that at least you don't hate me for it." i could never hate her. She destroyed her world just to be with me. For someone to make that kind of sacrifice and then be turned down. I can't imagine how crushing that must feel. "I forgive you. Some people wouldn't, but i never did mind the game when it was just monika." now that we have calmed down a bit, i can take a moment to appreciate how she looks here in the world. Her chestnut hair is just as long and silky as i thought it would be and smells vaguely of mint. God...it's going to be so expensive to keep shampoo and conditioner in the house now. I kiss her head and smell her hair with this thought. She's worth the price. Her uniform is immaculate. The game did not exaggerate her bust. I can feel her pressing into my side. Her legs are long with what everyone had decided is her trademark thick milky thighs. Black stockings. Cute skirt. White bow. And her eyes are more deep and lovely than i could have previously imagined. As i consider the level of luck that i must be in possession of, i drift off to sleep with my new lover at my side. Both of us perfectly content to fall asleep just like this so long as we are in eachothers arms. Nope. sleeping in clothes it awful. "Monika." she gazes up at me with a disappointed expression. "If we are going to go to sleep, i am perfectly okay with that. It is late anyway. However, we need to change, because sleeping in clothes is awful.i head into the bathroom off of my bedroom and change into a white t and boxers. At the same time, i grab some monika sized underwear out of my dresser and one of my white t-shirts out of another drawer and toss them to her. "Why do you have panties in my size?" i look at her slyly

"I could say that i am a ladies man, however that would be a lie. I was planning on selling my soul next week in an attempt to bring you to this world. Now i don't have to do that though." she gives me a really confused look and just stands there for a minute.

"Monika...im kidding. Don't worry about it. Just know that they have never been worn." she looks less confused, but still concerned about why i have them as she goes to change. I get in bed and wait for her. A few minutes later, she comes to bed and slowly settles in for the night, wrapped around my arm almost as if she fears i may disappear. "I love you, monika."

"I love you too, ryals. Good night." and with those last words, we both drift off for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

As i wake up, i stretch my arms up into the air...at least i tried. One arm, however refused to budge and when i looked to it, i found the love of my life still holding my arm like a vise with a pleasant smile on her face as she sleeps. I could probably escape if i wiggled enough, but i can't bring myself to leave her. At the same time, i am not willing to disturb her sleep, so i settle back into the bed and kiss her on the head and go back to sleep.

I wake up again two hours later and to my surprise, monika has not only dislodged herself from my arm, but the clothes she slept in are folded on the dresser next to her uniform and i can smell eggs and cheese...and toast...and grits. She must be making breakfast. She's so perfect. Except the yandere issue...but as perfect as she is ill never be interested in anyone else, so i guess it shouldn't be an issue.

Whatever. My main concern is what on earth she is wearing. She wouldn't cook naked. Nobody should do that. That would be evil. But then again, she is a masochist. Nah...she wouldn't. I get up and have my daily morning shower to put the light back in my eyes. I'm in and out, because i know she has breakfast cooking.

I get dressed in my signature plain black t-shirt and jeans with boots and head downstairs to the kitchen to greet my perfect lover. I reach the bottom step and walk into the kitchen quietly. There she stands. She appears to have found some of my older jeans that i can't quite fit into and she is wearing one of my pairs of work boots and a white tshirt.

Honestly, it's pretty cute. She is still going to need clothes though. There is toast and grits on the table and she appears to be working on the last of the eggs and cheese, so i creep up behind her as she turns off the stove and sits the pan off to the side on a cool burner.

She turns around and her stunning green eyes get about as big as dinner plates for a split second or so, before that signature smile that could melt a serial killer's heart returns and she wraps her arms around me and puts her head on my chest. "Good morning, my love. I made breakfast for us."

she said proudly as i kissed her on the head. "Good morning, monika." i say as i grab the grits and toast and she grabs the eggs. We head out to the dining room and sit together on one side of the table. As we have our breakfast, i notice that monika made a pot of coffee, but i'll stick with my sweet tea.

i just never was a fan of coffee. "How much of the random act three dialogue was true?" she looks at me, confused. "It's a little more complicated than that. It was all true, but i don't have the experiences that would cause those opinions to form. I guess i kind of do, but they're all hazy...kind of like a dream."

she states with a thoughtful expression as she puts a clump of cheesy scrambled egg in her mouth. She's cute when she's eating...and thinking...and she's really just cute. I reach out and take some of her long, chestnut locks in my hand and start playing with it. "You know, i have always loved long, soft hair.

Not a weird kink or anything, but i just love the way it looks and the way it feels in my hands and the smell of clean hair." We are finishing up breakfast now and she takes my hand and leads me to the couch and then pushes me down on my back with her signature heart melting smile and lies down on my chest. "Now you can play with my hair and we can cuddle. Everybody wins." she says, keeping that smile as she makes herself comfortable.

I don't understand how it hurts for girls to get hit in the boob, but they can lay down on something hard and squish their boobs without a care in the world. Go figure. I curl her hair around my fingers and i stroke it and run my fingers through it. It smells like cinnamon. She looks up and rests her chin on my chest, gazing at me with those lovely emerald eyes. I find myself in a trance as i look into them. I grab her by her hips and slide her up my body a couple of inches to pull her into a kiss.

She doesn't hesitate, and she doesn't pull away prematurely. Her lips part and we begin exploring each others mouths, her tongue warm and sweet against mine as we share our mutual first kiss. It was beautiful. When we pull away, she has a content expression and nuzzles her head into my neck as i resume stroking her hair.

I don't want to ever leave this moment, but i know i have to. We have to go shopping. We have to have lunch. We don't really have to do anything else at the moment, but the shopping is important. "Monika." i whisper as i stroke the hair on her perfect butt, tempted entirely to be bad, but knowing we have plans. "Monika." i say in a normal voice, to which she replies, "rrrrrrrrrgh" i guess she had fallen asleep. "We have to go get you some clothes, so you can look how you want to."

she turns her head, still on my shoulder to look at me and catches me with a surprise kiss. "Mwaaaah! You're so thoughtful, my love. Let's go." she says as she rolls off of me and lands on her feet. I sit up and start walking to the car with her following closely behind. And there is a monsoon.


	3. Chapter 3

This weather will not stop me. I refuse. I turn around and grab my duster off the coat rack along with the oilskin hat and put them on monika. "You're going to need these." i state as i pull her hair out of the duster and let if cascade down the back before i put the hat on her. I put on my bomber jacket and a similar oilskin hat and monika asks me why we are getting sealed up. "Look outside." as she looks out the window, her eyes widen. Rain is falling in sheets...at an angle. I take her hand and lead her out to the truck, a small green nissan. As we get in, she sighs, "i don't remember that rain being that bad, but i do remember rain." i look at her and smile, "it isn't normally that bad, but this is the rainy season." i start to walk towards the truck, but then everything goes white. I feel weightless. I can't feel time passing. Just as quickly as it started, it ended, but now i am sitting at a table in a room with a man that looks just like me.


	4. Chapter 4

I am a short man with strawberry blond hair and a moustache, I am the manifestation of the author. I sit at the head of a long wood table in a white room. The table has seats for four other men. I check my watch to see that my guests are running late. They should have been here by now. The author should bring them to me any second.

Then shortly after, they trickle in one by one. First came monika's version. He isn't in this room, but i can feel that the lucky bastard that got the harem just arrived in the other room. Sayori's version arrived. Then natsuki's version. Then, finally, yuri's version arrived to join us here in this conference room built for one purpose and one purpose alone.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I'm glad to see that you're finally all here. Would any of you like coffee or sweet tea? Dr pepper? Maybe a burger?" i ask as i gesture to the far wall and a well stocked buffet materializes against the wall. All of them go to the buffet and grab some food. I took the all away before they got to eat after all. Myself, i just spawned my food in front of me. I got a double cheeseburger and a dr pepper and fries. As my counterparts start returning to the table, i start my speech that the author prepared for me. "I am sure that each of you have noticed by now, that we all bear the same appearance. This is because we're all born from the same place. I am the interim between you and our creator and he has appointed me to explain to all of you just how you came to be and how each of you managed to end up with your respective dokis. Our creator played doki doki literature club long ago, but he love them all so much that he could not choose one of them. This nagged at his conscience for a long time until he decided to create with his own two hands four worlds. Each of them dedicated to one doki's happiness. In each world, he inserted a fragment of his personality that would best suit a particular doki. That's right. You aren't really identical. You just appear to be identical. For some of you, things like sarcasm and a hateful sense of humor were removed. For others, athleticism or social skill may have been enhanced. Each of you were crafted for your doki, because the author wanted more than anything to make each girl happy by giving each of them their ideal partner to forever. After our business is done here, i will return you to your respective realities. Your dokis don't even know that you are gone,because i have halted time. This room is beyond the physics of your worlds. Do any of you have any questions?"

The one from monika's world has a question. Of course he does. "Will the doki's ever leave us?" i can't help but smile at that question. It is a good question. "No. they will never leave you. After all, you were designed to make them happy." it's true. Even if they somehow became warped enough to try to harm their dokis, the author would probably correct the matter. The one from natsuki's world asks, "what makes you different from us?" i nod and consider that for a moment. "Unlike you, i am a complete copy of the author. I possess his personality in its entirety. I also have the power to travel between your worlds if i so choose and act on the author's behalf to maintain balance in the worlds. I am here to enforce his will." he nods and sits down. "Anyone else?" they all shake their heads. The one from yuri's world speaks up though, "will yuri ever cut herself deep enough to cause her death?" he asks with fear in his eyes. I grimace, the very prospect of it hurts me. I know it hurts him to think about it. "No. the author would never allow it. I would never allow it. Rest assured, you can all be killed. You will not age, but you can still die through accidents, however i exist to make sure that doesn't happen. If she ever loses enough blood to endanger her life, i will be there and i will heal same goes for sayori. I am sure that you're worried about her trying to suicide again. i won't allow that either." i assure them and myself. No one could be better for this job than me. I was made for this job. "Alright is there anything else?" sayori's version looks more relaxed now. No more questions. "Alright then i'll send you all back home. Love your doki's with all of your heart." those were my last words as i waved my hand at them and one by one they returned to their lovers. "Our mission is done, dawicca. We have given them all happy endings." he said, seemingly to himself as he stared off into the distance. He turned to the wall behind his chair and put his hand on it. Starting from his hand print, the white on the wall was eaten away little by little until nothing remained but a black wooden door with a cast iron handle. He walked through to see the last loose end. I sit down in my recliner in front of the fireplace and look over at the version who went into ddlc and got to have all the girls. When he notices me, he looks like he has seen a ghost. He tries to get up, but can't. "Calm down. I'm you, you dumbass." he settles down for a moment and strings together a sentence, "where are the girls?" the obvious question. At least i don't like to beat around the bush. "They are fine. Time is at a standstill in your world. You are here, so i can explain to you how you got into a video game." he looks at me with a very inquisitive expression and relaxes into his seat. "I've been wondering about that." i can't help but smile. I would probably be wondering myself if i didn't already know. "A man has written our fate, if you will. He fell in love with the girls of doki doki literature club so much so, that he had to find a way to give them a happy ending. He created your world with you in it. I am sure that you have figured out by now that we look alike. That is because we are both imitations of him. He created you to make them all happy. He also had a fantasy of having a harem with them, but i blame highschool dxd for that. In any case, he made you to keep them all happy forever. He created me to make sure that happens." he looks to be deep in thought as he processes this information and after a while he nods.

"He made me with two purposes. To give all of ddlc a happy ending...and to live out his fantasy of a ddlc harem?"

"That is correct."

"This guy is the most benevolent god ever. What do you mean by you're here to make sure that happens?"

"Basically, i am his liaison. He made me near omnipotent and tasked me with making sure that they get their happy ending. I make sure nobody dies in an incident and i make sure you never harm them and they never harm each other...much. If that's all, i can send you back to your nest between monika and yuri, whenever you're ready." at this he gets excited

"Could you please send me back?"

"Alright. Remember, though. If you ever harm any of them, i have to come kick your ass. Have fun with your harem, you lucky bastard." with that, i send him away and then the room around me dissolves. I spawn myself into a forest in the world that monika's version came from and then i spawn my camping bag. "I might as well enjoy myself, while i wait for them to fuck up."


	5. Chapter 5

What the fuck. I'm back. I stand there in the yard looking at the monsoon around me with bewilderment. It's like he put me returned me here a few seconds before he took me.

"Oooof." monika squeaks out as she runs into me. "What's wrong, my love?" i turn around and wrap my arms around her soft slender figure and bury my face in her long silky hair. "Nothing. I am just really glad that i have you here with me." after a few seconds, i let her go and pull her into a kiss before running across the yard to the truck.

When we got inside, both of our jackets were drenched, but we were both fairly dry. I turn the key in the ignition as my old pal rumbles to life and the instrument cluster starts to glow. I look over to monika and she look to be bewildered. I guess she isn't too used to cars. "Didn't ddlc have cars?

I feel like there might have been a car in one of the assets. Could be wrong." she looks over at me uneasily and states, "it was another one of those things that was kind of there, but not really. Like i know they exist and i theoretically know how one works and how it would act, but that is like reading a book about something.

You still don't really know until you see it in person." i nod. Her explanation seems pretty fair. I don't feel that it explains her level of bewilderment, but whatever. As we start down the road towards walmart, i can't help but take a moment to consider what i saw earlier. A guy that a guy that looked just like me told some other guys just like me that we were all copies of him.

I guess it explains why monika and i are so comfortable together. I guess i was made for her. I look over at her and her window is down as she holds her arm out of the window and feels the rain touch her palm. She turns her hand and feels the drops strike her hand and explode. She appears to be enjoying herself.

The expression on her face is that of enjoying the company of an old friend. At least its something familiar for her. Something he said is sticking with me though. He said that we could die through accidents, but he would be there to correct the issue. How would he do that? Can stop time? Or reverse it? The curiosity is not quite enough for me to cause an accident on purpose, but the temptation is there. It probably doesn't matter. The rain is thick, but i can see the road well enough.

Thankfully, there isn't really anyone else out on the roads right now. I guess they are hiding from the storm in their homes. I can see the lights of town passing by outside the car. I can see their color and shapes, but if i didn't already know what they say i wouldn't be able to find out. They are pretty illegible in this weather. In the distance, i can start to see that enormous white word with a gold starburst at the end of it. Walmart. I am not poor.

As a matter of fact, i can't really think of a time that i didn't have money to buy what i need. In any case, i do know that i am too poor and lazy to go to five stores to get the best of everything that we are going to buy today. Walmart will do for now. Lets see. She needs. Hygiene products. Ill get her a laptop.

She needs a phone. Clothes. I don't know. We'll get what she wants and we will come back later for whatever we forgot. She is definitely getting more ribbon, because she is adorable with that giant white bow. Maybe i'm weird. She just looks so cute with it. I park near the back of the lot and we get out to make our journey into the store. She looks cute. The hat squishes her bow, but the way she looks gazing out at the world around her from under that hat melts my heart enough to forgive the squished bow.

She just looks so cute. At the end of the day, im just glad she's warm and dry. As we pass through the doors, she is startled that they are automatic, but follows me when i take her hand in mine reassuringly. We cross into the store. It's cold inside today, but at least it is dry with no wind.

I after a second, i look over to find monika has unbuttoned the duster completely, her face starting to turn red. Must have been starting to overheat. I smile as i look at her. She looks hilarious to be honest. Shes wearing all of my clothes. The jeans look better on her. Hell the shirt looks better on her.

"What do you want to go get first, monika?" she looks around. She appears to be trying to see the giant department signs, though you can't really see them all from the front door. After about thirty seconds, she turns and beams at me. "Let's go look at clothes. I want to make sure that i can look good for you." she says with a wink and then starts dragging me towards the women's clothes. Hopefully there are lots of leggings in my future?

I don't want her in anything outright skanky, but i wonder what she has in mind?


	6. Chapter 6

As we make our way towards the center of the store where they put women's clothes for some reason. She looks a little overwhelmed by the number of people. She has probably never seen this many people in one place after all. Beyond the 4 people necessary in ddlc, there probably weren't very many others.

If there were, i doubt they were very intricate. Something i should probably ask Monika about at some point. As we wind our way through the racks, she grabs some cute blouses, one was a pretty chestnut color like her hair. Another attempted to match her eyes but paled in comparison. She grabbed a few pairs of different colored leggings.

A number of black ones. Some of those white ones that look like pants. Some gray ones. She dragged me over to the men's section and grabbed a pack of white t-shirts like mine. "These are for you to wear, but I'm going to steal them when i want to steal your shirts." she giggles as she explains her reasoning to me. I shrug and smile, not really sure how to respond to that. We grab her some socks. I don't understand women's socks.

They're like... 0.000001 inches thick. She grabs some black flats. Some cute white tennis shoes. We get her a few lengths of ribbon for her hair. A blue one. A black one. A spare white one. A gray. Yellow. Purple. We even got a brown one, though i couldn't see the point in getting one the same color as her hair.

"What's next, moni?"

She thinks for a moment and then leans forward with that signature ddlc pose and says, "i think i want a duster, if you ever expect me to let you have this one back." i can't help but smile, though i will not allow her to steal mine.

We head over to the men's section and she tries on a small duster which looks like it should fit her perfectly. When she puts it on though, she hangs her head and blushes. "This isn't going to fit my chest."

I can't help but laugh as i hear her. She sounds so sad about it, though. Must be hard to be a woman. I grab a medium off of the rack and hand it to her and that one fits her perfectly. She looks adorable. She elects to get hers in black and i grab her a black hat to go with it. I wanted her to get the duster because i think girls look adorable in them. I'm glad she likes it without me having to beg her to get one.

"Alright. We have socks, shirts, pants, shorts, shoes, a jacket, some ribbons. In clothing, we need to get you a fleece jacket to wear with the duster when it's cool and we need to get your underwear still."

She nods and looks away, but i think i saw a dirty smile out of the corner of my eye. Probably just my own filthy imagination. We go and grab her a cute gray form-fitting fleece jacket. It shouldn't be necessary until fall, but sometimes the mornings get chilly, so maybe she will want it before then. In my experience, girls normally get cold before guys do anyway. As soon as we put her jacket in the cart, she turns to me.

"I'm going to go get my underwear. I want it to be a surprise every time you see me without clothes." she turns and walks away towards underwear with the cart in tow.

"At least grab a couple of sensible sets," i shout to her as she walks away, to which she responds with a thumbs up. What am i supposed to do until she gets back?

Monika's POV

"What would he like? What would he like?"

, i ask myself as i leisurely stroll down the aisles. He likes a lot of black, but he certainly looked interested in those white tights i bought. I'll get a couple of sets of black lace….a set of white lace...some solid black and solid white. Some basic gray ones.

I used to hear rumors that guys liked red underwear on girls, so i guess ill grab a set of red lingerie. I'll get these pretty green ones, just because i like them. I love him so much. I hope he likes what i pick out. He saved me from my prison and he loved me even after i did unspeakable things. He is the greatest man.

I can't believe he is spending all this money just to make me happy. He wants to make me happier, but he just doesn't understand. I'm already as happy as i can imagine. I couldn't possibly be any happier than i am right now. All because i am here with the love of my life, that i should not have ever been able to meet, but now i can feel his arms around me every night.

I really am the luckiest girl in the world. A drop of water falls on the green panties i was looking at as i realize that I'm crying...and i smile. "These will be perfect." i toss the last set in the cart and start pushing towards the front to find my love, so we can check out. I can't let him see my underwear though. I want them all to be a surprise later.

As i weave through the store, i find my love sitting on a bench waiting for me and when our eyes meet they light up and he smiles at me, "Did you find what you were looking for, moni?"

"We won't know until later"I beam to him as i return the buggy to his grasp. As we push towards the register, i notice him stealing glances into the cart, trying to see what i selected as we make our way to the register. It won't do him any good though, because i put my underwear under everything else.

When we reach the register, i look to him, "no peeking. I am going to bag everything and when we get home, i am running to the room and putting it where you can't find it." he sticks his lip out at me and gives his best attempt at a puppy dog face, but i am not going to cave, so he resigns himself to not peeking.

On the way home, we talk about the inside of the store and the people and how it all works. I have so many questions, so i try to ration them, so he doesn't get tired of answering me, though he doesn't ever seem to get tired of my antics. When we arrived back at the house, the rain had slowed to a drizzle, but i still put on my new overcoat.

I love this thing. He really was on to something. These really do look adorable on girls. When we got all my clothes and the toiletries and necessities he grabbed for me while i was underwear shopping(he really is the best) we both collapsed on the couch in the living room for a much-deserved break.


End file.
